Tron Archives
by ThePenegade
Summary: Aero is a program who gets in the crossfire of Tron's Uprising.


Accessing Archived Data...

TRON: Archives

Chapter 1-The Arrow

Aero stared at the sky as he walked to work, he sighed. The sky was a dark blue color and remained a dark blue color all the time. There was no sunlight. Instead here on the Grid, the source of light was the glowing lines on each structure and on the suits of each program.

Here on Radon City, everything is normal which in other words... Imperfect. Programs all over complete their tasks every cycle. Radon is different from most cities on the Grid mainly because Clu has not sent his army to take control of it yet. Clu is the ruler of the Grid and works to create the perfect system. Aero is a young program who lived far from his reign. Like most programs, he had black hair that matched the color of his eyes. Aero also had skin that was pale white like the color lines of his suit that was decorated with an emblem on his chest, an arrow.

Aero was programmed to send information throughout Radon as a messenger. It helped some programs carry out their duties. Ironically, being a messenger didn't help the messenger itself. There were prankster programs who'd delay deliveries for fun. Aero always found a way to avoid that because he never wanted to find out how far a prank could go. At least the job wasn't too time-consuming, Encom Request System had enough employees. The tower for E.R.S. had a single light line that glowed white. Aero entered the building from the front. All around him there were other programs on duty and on break. Aero was lucky enough to have one friend there.

Cipher was another young program who'd sort the files from the text that needed to be delivered or stored. She worked a lot longer than Aero did, but they were able to catch up from time to time. Aero was just walking to his station when he met her there.

"Got anything for me?" asked Aero checking his drop box.

Cipher handed him a file. Aero smiled and said, "Oh you shouldn't have."

She mocked him with a fake laugh and tossed him a cube.

"This is a top-secret package and all I know is that it needs to get to another city," Cipher said, "Argon."

"Argon? That's two cities over... Anything else?"

She frowned. It was unlike her to frown.

"The boss noticed you haven't been pulling your weight on out of city deliveries," Cipher said, "He specifically asked me to give you this. And if you're wondering why it's because I've been going way too easy on you. Here's the description of the recipient and the coordinates. You'll be gone for a while, but it shouldn't take you too long. It's better that a program deliver this package this way, especially with that tyrant out there. Aero, I don't know why you complain about this job. It is in your programing..." She was so strict and yet so caring, it was difficult not to lose to her.

Aero got his travel pack and accepted the package and the details of his recipient. It was true, he did complain a lot about the job. Aero wasn't lazy, he was just bored and he knew he was meant for more. He wished he could do something else, but the grid needed delivery scouts. They were the most helpful of programs, but Aero could disagree.

"Hey," Aero called back, "Let's get a drink when I get back?"

"Sure, why not?"

That made him smile.

"See you soon."

Too bad Aero wouldn't.

Aero walked out of E.R.S. and into the city. The streets were starting to get busy with more and more programs entering and with very few leaving. Ever since Clu started taking control of various points on the Grid, programs sought to find refuge everywhere even in small cities such as Radon. This annoyed the programs of Radon very much. There weren't many jobs as there were people in Radon. Aero never thought much about this, he didn't think it would affect him. He prefered just to enjoy life as a free program before any Generals of Clu could claim Radon as their own. Too bad it wouldn't be any enjoyable since the population was getting over crowded. Aero found it hard to get across the streets, it was like this every cycle. Everything was so cramped Aero accidentally pushed someone to the ground. It was a girl who seemed to have been busy talking to someone with a device hooked to both her ears. The device had antennas. Her hair was as white as light which didn't match her tan skin. Aero held out his hand and apologized for bumping into her. Instead, she ignored his hand and looked at him with orange eyes that matched the color of her light lines. Her menacing look turned into shock at the moment she took notice of the package Aero was supposed to deliver. She took a step back and faded into the crowd. The color of her light lines looked awfully familiar. Whatever, Aero thought, just another rude newcomer that's all. He just wanted to get to Argon.

Finally, Aero was in the border between Radon and the distance. Time to get this through he said to himself. Arrow looked back to the city and looked forward. Arrow's helmet retracted from his suit and shielded his entire head. He took out a baton from his side. Aero smiled, this was what he liked about his job. The perks of being a messenger wasn't the reputation, but the satisfaction of riding your light bike all cycle. Light bikes or light cycles are these neon lit motorcycles that programs use to get around. Aero had a light bike and he loved it. His light bike was special, it could switch terrain with a push of a button. It was a delivery scout's best friend. Worked like an ATV vehicle and moved like a light cycle. It was easy for going off grid when he needed to. Riding was the one of two things he enjoyed about his job. If you don't know how light bike starts up, here you go: You take your baton and twist it's sides so it will form the bike around you so that you're already on your bike and ready to go. There were many ways to start your light bike, but this was the fastest.

As he revved up his engine he zoomed. Aero decided to take a shortcut away from the main roads to save time. That was his first mistake. He switched his wheels to a different terrain mode. He was in the outlands. The outlands is the space between points of the Grid along with the ocean. If you were lucky there would be small lakes of energy you could drink from if you got tired although you're more likely to find just a vast wasteland full of emptiness. Aero turned on his lights to maximum brightness. That's what the outlands are, darkness. The longer he stared into the distance the farther he was from Radon and the closer he was to the outlands. The sound of Radon was fading away. He was lucky that there was a single road built here. It may have been outdated and unused, still it was a great shortcut. He didn't have to deal with any traffic, rules, and no one, but himself. Although anything could be in the outlands and anything happen there too. Aero was far from civilization which meant far from civilized programs. Aero accelerated faster. Danger had to be watching and it was.

Right behind him another light bike followed. Aero didn't see it or hear it. He didn't even know it was right there. All Aero could hear was his increasing paranoia and the sound of engine. It wasn't until he looked back to see how far he was from Radon that he noticed the rogue light bike. Now that he knew another program was with him he started to feel more calm and assured that everything would be fine, everything would be under control. Aero was wrong. Everything would soon be out of control considering that the rogue light bike was lit with the same color Clu's forces wore, red. Maybe the program also wanted to save some time, he thought, but how is it's light cycle not malfunctioning? He looked back to see the other bike, it was far. When he looked back again to noticing it's color, it was right behind him ready to knock him off his bike. The rogue light bike left a ribbon of red light behind it, a wall making sure if any program were to come across it... it would mean they'd be wounded or worse... derezzed. For some reason, this program was ready to fight, but why? Aero knew why, it was a prankster. Aero couldn't get away, nothing was enough to avoid this program. As Aero prepared for a light cycle battle he noticed who his prankster was. It was the girl with the orange eyes. Under the roof of her light bike, she retracted her helmet masking herself. The helmet masked her face well and had long antennas from each side. She turned off her lights and disappeared into the outlands. Aero turned off all of his lights. That girl... the same one from the street, Aero thought. He hated pranksters, they were bullies. Always having fun from other people's misfortune. It's been long enough, he thought, it should be safe now. He turned on his lights and there she was right in front of him about to create a wall of light around him. Aero hit the brakes and was trapped. She created a maze around him. This was no prankster looking for fun. What to do now? Fight?

He drew his identity disc out from his back. The thing about identity discs is that they contained all the memories a program has and made great weapons. If you threw it right, it could glide back to you. Aero looked around for his attacker. She could have been anywhere planning her next move. Aero heard a beep. He retracted his helmet and switched his communication device on. Who was calling?

"Uh... Hello?"

Nothing.

"Greetings, program." she said.

A female voice called out to him.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"Hart."

"Uh yeah... Aero. You're kinda keeping me behind in my delivery."

"Argon?"

There's no way she could have known.

"How did you...?"

"We know many things."

"Yeah, I don't have time for games."

"Let me tell you this once. No one is to be trusted from Argon. Give me the package and everything will be okay."

The tone of her voice felt cold. Aero turned his light bike to baton mode and clipped it to his side. Time to act, look around. He only needed to jump over one wall and run around all the others to escape the maze she created.

"Um... No. You attacked me."

"You survived didn't you?"

"I could have been derezzed!"

Hart sighed. He could still hear her light bike's engine roaring in the background. Aero wondered how huge the light maze around him had got.

She continued to speak, "I can hear you running. It's no use program. You'll just get tired and run of out of energy. There is no point in trying to escape."

Aero stopped. She was right. It was time to ask questions instead.

"Who do you work for? Are you a thief?"

"I wouldn't lower myself to that."

Hart's light color. Aero remembered her light lines. Reddish orange mixture, very familiar.

"Why do you want package?"

Hart's voice was starting to show a slight touch of impatience.

"Because of what's inside it."

What was inside it? Delivery scouts couldn't open packages. Not only because they weren't allowed to, but also because it would require a code.

"How do you know what's inside of it?"

"Because I was the one who sent it."

"What's inside of it then?"

Her voice showed more impatience.

"That's classified."

Hart didn't say anything else.

Aero asked another question, "What's wrong with Argon?"

A long pause. All Aero could hear was an engine roaring. Then the engine stopped and the light walls around him disappeared. Aero couldn't see her anywhere. Something came up from his communicator.

"Stay away from Argon."

Trust her? He didn't know who she was, he didn't even know her name. She attacked him. How could he trust her?

"Whatever's inside this box... you can't have it. And I'm going to Argon."

"I warned you and now you shall suffer the consequences."

The static from the communicator was getting louder. Before she could go, Aero needed one more question to be answered.

"Do you work for Clu?"

Static rung for moment.

"End of line," she said.

The communication link ended. The light walls faded. Suddenly light covered the area from above. A Recognizer, red hovering crafts designed to capture prisoners and destroy tanks. Also two light copters following from behind with Hart inside one of them. Aero had to move, he twisted his baton and formed on his light bike. He rode.

A light cycle can't beat a recognizer, let alone a light copters. He was doomed, he'd get captured eventually. What was the point of trying? From up the sky, he saw Hart mouth the words,

"Give up program."

And then what? Be a prisoner of perfection? No, it was time to stop asking questions, to stop running away, it was time to fight. Aero stopped his light bike. Only one way to fight and that was to surrender. The recognizer began to land. Two guards came from inside holding their weapons, staffs. Aero had a weapon and it was his life... literally. Aero drew his identity disc out. An identity disc held out the memories of a program and also worked as a great throwing weapon. If you threw it right, it would come back to you like a boomerang.

"Drop the weapon and just give up the package," one of the guards said, "You won't be derezzed."

Aero took his stance.

The second one chuckled and quipped, "He's already derezzed anyway."

From up above, a program was witnessing an attempt at heroism. She pitied the program as she watched him try to fight two guards off. What an idiot, she thought. Hart was indeed a program working for Clu. Most programs who resisted Clu's power were forced to be repurposed into following him. Repurposing a program was disgusting to her, it was like taking everything they were and shredding it into something completely different. That's happened to her. Hart glanced at the program. His eyes, black. Unlike hers, red from the repurposing. Hart put her attention away from the fight and to the sky.

"Alright," she said, "I will."

Aero finally realized he wasn't so much as fighting as he was running away. It was either that or the guards were just teasing him. After a while, the guards got serious and were starting to really try to kill him. Aero used his shield as a good distraction to run even further from them, yet they threw staffs with close accuracy. With one staff coming close to hitting his foot, a jolt of new idea came to him. The Recognizer was parked and open. Perfect moment, he thought, better not waste it.

Aero unclipped his baton and twisted it into a light bike. Luckily, the guards had such heavy armor they wouldn't be able to work a light cycle. He forgot about the light copters though. Not to worry, he said to himself, I just need one chance. Aero turned on his light wall and raced around the two guards containing them.

"How do you like me now...?" he yelled.

A missile shot his light wall.

"That much..."

As the guards were set free, one of the light copters picked both of them up while the other one kept close to Aero. Things weren't look so good. These programs didn't seem to care that he had rights. If he got caught, he'd rather be derezzed than be sent to the games. Up above, he could see Hart jump out of the copter.

"I don't have time for this." she yelled, "Guards, kill him."

Aero did not like the sound of that.

In the sky, the pilots aimed at Aero and shot at him. While he survived, his light bike did not. It was cracked open and useless. He fell on the ground, he looked up to see that the light copters had landed and the pilots were coming out with their staffs. They looked ready to kill. Aero held the package tightly to his chest even though he knew he was doomed.

"Program," one of the pilots said, "it is your lucky cycle."

"What?" Aero said.

The other guards looked at the pilot as if they had no idea what he meant and they did have no idea because when he unfolded his helmet they were shocked. Aero was shocked.

"For the User!" said a man who's guard suit depleted into a regular light suit a free program would wear.

"What is this?" said Hart, "You dare betray Clu?"

And on his arm was a cuff that held the sign of the ISOs which meant he fought in the ISO war for the ISOs, not Clu. He proved that by knocking out most of the guards with different disc moves, any soldier would have known how to do that. Not to kill a program when they needed to.

"Thanks." said Aero.

"You're welcome, now to the recognizer. Hurry!"

Aero and the program ran as fast as they could. They boarded the large vehicle, the program activated it. The recognizer flew up, leaving Hart and her guards under.

"Guards, hold it." Hart said, "I'm receiving a message from the General."

From her communicator she heard a voice that sounded like the screams of dead programs. Her boss and her savior.

"The objective has changed." said Hart, "We need him alive."

Even though it was clear that Hart had failed, her mission had just begun.

The recognizer was able to get away from Hart and her guards. Inside, Aero looked at the program who saved him and asked his question.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" said the program, "The name is Cutler."

"I'm Aero."

Aero guessed right. Cutler did fight for the ISOs. Not only that, he was headed to the same place. Argon city.

"Why are you headed to Argon?"

Cutler laughed and smiled.

"The word is, that there's a special program there. He's the hero who can save the grid. The one who fights for the Users." explained Cutler.

"Tron..."

Cutler pointed three of his fingers from one hand above one finger from his other, creating Tron's symbol. The letter T.

"Tron is back and a war is rising. I want to be there by his side when it happens."

Wow, Aero thought. Tron alive? Aero has heard of many good things about him before, he's never seen him though. What did this mean for him and everyone else?

As Cutler flew the recognizer, he spotted a group of recognizers heading somewhere else. He followed them.

"We need to stay hidden from them. The best way to do that, is to hide among them."

"Great thinking."

"What's special about that package you have there?" Cutler asked.

"All I know is that it needs to go to Argon."

"Well, like I said. It's your lucky cycle."

Finally, Aero was on his way to Argon. When he found out he'd have to go to Argon, he knew it was going to be a long trip. Aero just didn't know he'd run into any trouble. Only the thought of getting back to his freedom in Radon was keeping him going. It was a shame he didn't know that his freedom in Radon was going to be taken away from him. It didn't have to be though, he had the package to deliver and it was no ordinary package. The package was more, it was hope, it was the future, and it was freedom. Many things await Aero the young program, some are good and some are bad. But they all share one thing in common, they were going happen for a reason...

and in the world of TRON.

TRON: Archives


End file.
